Breath 2: The Fall of the Graymane: Part 5
Breath 2: The Fall of the Graymane: Part 5 --- "Red, calm down, I won't kill you..." I said as I approached the panicking mare, she curled up more as she sobbed more, covering her eyes and shaking roughly... "Red, come on...I don't want to kill you..." I said as I put my hoof in her shoulder... She slowly uncovered her eyes, both were in tears... "Believe me..." I said, I stared at her for a few seconds, and suddenly... I was caught off-guard by her tackling me with a hug, we both fell on the ground with her laying tears in my chest, squeezing me hard... I felt like a teddy bear... "R-Red, I-I can't b-breathe!" "I'm s-sorry, b-but that was the w-worst experience of my life!" she sobbed... "I know..." I hugged back and tapped her back... "L-Like, I-I never experienced that kind of thing..." "Uh huh..." I said as I caressed the back of her head... "I'm the cheapest of all the prostitutes around here...In fact...I'm a disgrace..." "Don't say that..." I said as I laid her head in my shoulder and laid mine in her's, "you aren't a disgrace...you are a smart and courageous mare...you let a random stallion that murdered and raped ponies in the past to enter your house, suffering the risk of losing both your son and your own life...you took care of that psychopath, you gave shelter, food, water, but most importantly, love and affection...You helped me once, and now I'm helping you..." "But...why?" "You are special...I would be dead if you didn't greet me into your house, or suffering even more...I came here expecting a bad welcome from you...I was wrong...You are more than a good friend...You are like...My heroine..." She looked up to me...and smiled... "And you are my hero..." She said before cuddling me, laying her head in my neck and rubbing it softly... I responded by lowering my head, pressing her head in my neck and chin slightly... "I love you..." "I do too...but we aren't getting further than this..." "Uh huh...oh, and what happened to Charming?" "Take a guess..." "*gasp* You killed him?!" "Sorry, but yes..." I was expecting her to say something like "OH MY CELESTIA, WE ARE SCREWED!" or something, but instead...she squeezed me tightly and screeched happily... "OH MY CELESTIA, YES!!" "R-Red, I-I c-can't b-breathe!" "SORRY, BUT YOU JUST MADE MY BIGGEST WISH COME TRUE!!" "W-We aren't s-screwed?" "Of course not! You killed the Mafia boss! The entire Bastards In Hats Mafia are now vulnerable, they have no orders to take and have nopony to listen to! And you know what's better? Charming himself said five months ago that whoever kills him will govern his business, and I guess you are the new leader!" "The new...leader?" "YES!! Can I be your second hoof?! PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE-" She shouted as she shook her body around mine and bounced up and down, hitting my belly and chest hard, making it even hard to breathe, I had to interrupt... "SWEET CELESTIA, CALM DOWN!!" I said as I held both of her shoulders and shook her... "S-sorry, I couldn't control my excitement!" Even the deaf and blind could notice that... "Yeah, yeah, I know this is nice, but we have to move..." "I'll be right behind you!" --- We walked down the hallways, we reached the stairs soon... The stairs led to the casino below, there were even more gang members waiting for us... We didn't walk down, instead, I told Redflower to follow me and soon we got to where the boss had died... "See? He's dead, now let me just grab something so we can prove he's gone..." His body was impaled on the spear, I removed the spear from him, he fell on the ground like a ragdoll, and after that, I impaled the spear on the back of his neck and told Redflower to pull his head... "With pleasure..." She pulled the head hardly, I could see the spear ripping the coat from the neck, and soon, his head came off... Red fell backwards as the head came off and fell on her lap, Charming's face staring at her, she screeched and kicked it off, I grabbed it on the air... And after that, I held it in my mouth and we went back to the stairs, I spitted the head out to my hooves... I whistled loudly, it got their attention, they turned around angry, but their faces changed soon... All the members stared at us and gasped, some sweared in surprise, others took a step back as I showed them the severed head of their old leader... And after that happened... My life changed in a blink of an eye... --- I became the owner of the casino and also the mafia's itself, Red was my right hoof, and was the one that kept amusing me in boring days, however, that didn't change much, I still wanted to have my old life back... That's when I noticed...that you don't really care about something... Until it's gone... --- Two months passed, I had a fortune with me, bits, luxury, a dream that anypony dreams, however, I wasn't satisfied... There was something wrong...something left out of place... I didn't know what it was...but it bothered me... Until a certain day... One of the henchponies appeared in my door... "Mister Graymane, somepony wants to talk to you..." "Tell him to leave..." "But, Graymane it's somepony important..." "Who is it, then?" "It's...it's your father..." I felt my whole body freezing as I stared at the henchpony, the glass of Apple Cider fell and broke into pieces in the ground, spilling the alcohol all over the floor... "P-Prism, how many times I told you to play do these kind of jokes on me?" "It's true, Gray...here..." And then, the stallion that started it all...Appeared on my door... "Hello, son..." I felt the devil in me... Part 6... ---- Written by Jacket Mike. Content available under the CC-BY-NC license. Trivia *Skyblack's conversation with Red in the beginning is incredibly familiar to Skyblack's conversation with Crimson Darkness in Breath: Crimson Darkness 17. Category:Reboot